


Team Spirit

by raspberrysugar



Series: Middle School AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Amity’s Parents are teachers, Canon Gay Relationship, Dominican Heritage, Gen, Middle School AU, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrysugar/pseuds/raspberrysugar
Summary: Middle School AU where the characters of the Owl House tackle the hardest stage in life, Middle School.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Middle School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101254
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Hummingbirds

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this work is not finished.
> 
> I based Hexside Middle off of my own middle school, especially off the classes and how everything works.

Luz was very nervous, as today was the day of her Sixth Grade Orientation.

Not that she wasn’t exited about attending Hexside Middle School. Luz was exited to have more freedom now that she would be in the sixth grade.   
  
However, she was still nervous about a lot of things about her new school. To begin with, there are 1300 kids at Hexside Middle. At Luz’s elementary school, there were only 650.

Second, she was worried about being tardy to class. Luz and her mom took a tour of the school in December, and the campus was very large, with eight buildings that had many classrooms.

And finally, she was worried about mean girls. Some of her friends have siblings in middle school, and they warned them about how they always bully others who don’t fit in. Luz was probably going to be one of their victims.

Luz took a deep breath as she got dressed, wearing her cat hoodie, high wasted shorts, tights, and her white Vans. It will be alright, she told herself.

“Mija! Breakfast is ready!” her mom called.

”Coming!” Luz called back.

Luz rushed down the stairs, eager to have something to eat to calm down the butterflies in her stomach. No, they were hummingbirds.

”Luz, are you exited to go to your new school?” her mom asked her, her voice sounding eager.

”I’m kinda nervous, mom. I’m scared of the mean girls my friends warned me about,” Luz said, clearly scared.

”It’ll be alright, Mija. I was nervous about middle school too when I was your age. However, I was confident in myself and got through it,” her mom told her. “High school will be much better, I promise.”

Luz sighed as she ate her mangù*, one of her favorites. Her mom always made it on special occasions. It always made Luz feel happy and prepared for the day ahead. It also reminded her of her Dominican heritage.

When both Luz and her mom finished their breakfast, they got in the car and headed to Hexside Middle School for the orientation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mangù is a traditional dish from the Dominican Republic that can be eaten for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It is made from boiled plantains or green bananas that are then mashed up in butter, margarine, or oil in the water they boiled in. Mangù is topped with sautéed red onions. Side dishes include fried cheese, fried Dominican salami, and fried eggs.


	2. Someone New

Amity loved school, probably more than any kid ever.

Her favorite part was probably the fact that she didn’t see her siblings, Emira and Edric, and school, due to them going to Hexside Middle, and Amity going to Bonesborough Elementary.

Of course, she liked other things about school, like learning new things and her friends, Boscha, Skara, Cat, and Amelia.

However, now that she was in middle school with her siblings, she was not exited.

Why you may ask? Now they can annoy her way more. And what makes matters first is that they both are going to be on my morning show crew, which means they can humiliate her infront of the school.

Amity sighed. They wouldn’t be able to do that, would they?

She stared out the window of her parent’s car. They were on their way to Hexside Middle School for the Sixth Grade Orientation. They had to get their early because both of her parents were teachers, and they both taught sixth grade students.

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at the school. Her mom parked the car and they got out.

”Amity, could you help carry some of your father’s things?” her mom asked.

Amity nodded in response. Her dad had brought some of the robots from last year’s robotics competition to show the new robotics students.

Amity’s parents wanted her to be in robotics team, but she secretly hoped she had art class instead. They wanted their family to have a ‘good image.’ To Amity, however, that didn’t matter to her.

Carrying her father’s things, Amity and her father made their way to the robotics lab, while her mom went to her English classroom in the sixth grade wing.

Amity’s favorite wing was the exploratory wing, because it had cool classes like culinary arts and agriculture. But the coolest class of all? The art room, stocked with all of it’s art supplies and the art that covered its brick walls. 

As they finally arrived to the robotics lab, Amity sat down the robots on a nearby table.

”Dad, can I go say hello to Mr. Park and Willow?” she asked her father.

”Sure, Amity,” her dad replied. “Please do not take long, we have a lot of work to do before the sixth grade orientation.”

Amity nodded and headed towards the agriculture room. Mr. Park was one of her dad’s friends, and Willow was his daughter. Amity was exited that her and Willow would go to the same school so they could have class together.

When Amity walked into the agriculture room, she saw Willow and Mr. Park.

However, as she got further into the room, she saw someone else along with the family.


End file.
